morpheusfandomcom-20200213-history
Morpheus Lore: Gods
The world of Morpheus is overlooked by a menagerie of Entities that come, each entity, (Which will be referred to as gods) is a bi-product of Data or Ventura. Morpheus is a world built around the beliefs and religious standing of the people of each land. The gods' presence is one of great importance in the fabric of Morpheus law. Many races follow different gods depending on the stories told from earth and the God that is said to benefit their life the greatest. Data is the creator of all Caoul, the beings known as mortal, and superhuman. Data works alongside Jique (Matter) to create gods to benefit, and keep Caoul alive. Ventura is the creator of all Maori, the magic-users of Morpheus. He works alongside Enzi (Antimatter) to be able to provide an equal world for both magic and non-magic kind. The Entities First Generation Gods Jique: God of Matter All Caoul should hold belief in this entity as legends foretell the existence as being vital to the first race of Morpheus. They are the creator of the world of Morpheus, and though some believe them to be embodied in an ancient mortal vessel, or perhaps some believe she is hibernating in the form of some of the unexplained statues and landmarks across the globe. The common conception for Jique is that she is a shadowed figure, forever wondering amongst their creations undetected by Caoul eye. Enzi : God of Magic and Balance For every yin there is a yang. Legends say it was Enzi that brought magic to balance, allowing common folk to wonder and explore the globe without fear in their veins. Beings were born with the ability of magic, and to the caouls, this was a disgrace to their people. Born with power much stronger than their ancestors? The caoul would surely struggle against them. Much like Jique, There’s many theories around what appearance the god holds. The common belief is that Enzi is a shadowed figure. 2nd Generation Gods Luminophoros: God of Light The god of light, or ‘light bringer’ is said to be the main fuel to support and protect the caoul races. Without light, they will not continue to grow and prosper. She is worshiped across all nations, temples and statues planted in her name. Luminophoros is in both Caoul and Maori lore, Caouls generalise her as a female in most texts, though Maori tend to describe this god as ‘genderless’. Meilikki: God of Life, Birth and Soul Jique is said to only create ‘matter’. They build the vessels and Meilikki is the soul bringer. She is referred to as female in most texts and is described as the mother of the living. Legends say that Meilikki was made mere minutes after Luminophoros. Fusing together they created the first Caoul species, the Morphian Humans. Noctophoros: God of Darkness and Shadow Naribia: God of the earth and harvest Naribia is a genderless god who aids nature and growth of crops and the forests. In less rural areas they are the main god of worship. Statues to honour Naribia can be located similarly to those of Luminophoros, most statues unexplained. Some portray her as a Mother Nature figure, other as a male hunter. Legends say if you do not take pride in ceremonies of worship annually, you will have a year of poor crop growth. Chalchiuhtlicue: God of the Ocean Draco: God of fire and volcano Loki: God of the Sky 3rd Generation Gods Nusikatteliu: God of Death Sephiliarin: God of Bad Omens Arivu: God of the underworld and judgement Ipinili: God of Luck Ahntheroppos: God of reincarnation Asykyarellion: God of Firemagic 4th Generation Gods Ypyrem: God of Alcohol Ferronaeas: God of Technology Kaori: God of dreams Ferentium: God of the future Magnophoros: God of elemental magic Nerytunda: God of sickness and Famine Phlegethrain: God of war 5th Generation Gods Ypyrem: God of Alcohol Ferronaeas: God of Technology Birds of Guidance * Heliophoros – Fire * Aquaphoros – Water * Aerophoros – Air * Electrophoros – Electric * Terraphoros - Earth Category:Gods Category:Morpheus Category:Lore